


Breathe Again

by kymyit



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: M/M, they still don't know they loves each other u.u
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: [Alex x Tod] (anche se loro non lo sanno u.u)Se Alex fosse arrivato in tempo per salvare il suo migliore amico?Alex cadde carponi, lottò per rialzarsi. Era terribile, ma poteva, poteva di nuovo respirare, anche se il petto gli doleva, anche se qualcosa sembrava stringergli la gola. Ma non era reale. Non per lui almeno.Non seppe come, ma riuscì ad arrivare in fondo alle scale e uscì di casa, senza preoccuparsi di chiudere la porta, senza pensare a nulla che non fosse Tod. In mano stringeva il pezzo di carta sopravvissuto alle pale del ventilatore, come se facendolo potesse proteggere in qualche modo l'amico.
Relationships: Alex Browning/Tod Waggner
Kudos: 1





	Breathe Again

Without you lying next to me  
There's no air  
Out of my mind  
Nothing makes sense anymore  
I want you back in my life  
That's all I'm breathing for  
(Breathe Easy, Blue)  


Alex scese le scale più veloce che poté.  
Per un attimo aveva pensato che quel presentimento fosse solo una paura infondata ma... “Racconta come mi sento dentro... ” aveva detto Tod. Era l'ultima frase che gli aveva rivolto, perché poi aveva fatto una lettura al memoriale per tutti gli astanti, non solo per Alex Browning. No, quella era l'ultima frase che aveva detto a lui. Dapprima erano le parole di un sopravvissuto in lutto, in preda a rimorsi e ricordi, gli aveva dato quel peso perché anche lui lo sentiva. George era morto su quell'aereo maledetto. Avevano perso entrambi un fratello, solo che per Tod lo era anche biologicamente parlando, il che rendeva il tutto più duro. Tod aveva perso parte della sua famiglia, della sua vita, quella notte. Ma...  
“Racconta come mi sento dentro... ”  
Alex non era riuscito a smettere di pensarci.  
Dall'incidente avvertiva una sensazione orribile, un senso di errore e distorsione attorno a sé. Non dovevano scendere da quell'aereo. Non era convinto si trattasse dei sensi di colpa del sopravvissuto. Avvertiva qualcosa quasi di tangibile e il non saperlo (o forse d'intuirlo) lo terrorizzava. Per un mese intero aveva cercato risposte, con ansia crescente. Forse aveva davvero solo accumulato stanchezza mentale.  
Ma no.  
No.  
Non era neppure quello.  
Il discorso di Tod gli venne in mente ben chiaro quando raccolse quel frammento di carta e vi lesse il nome dell'amico.  
“Noi diciamo che l'ora della morte non può essere prevista; ma, quando diciamo questo, immaginiamo che quell'ora si collochi in un futuro, oscuro e distante. Non ci sfiora lontanamente l'idea che abbia un legame col giorno appena cominciato, o che la morte possa arrivare questo stesso pomeriggio; questo pomeriggio che ci appare così certo, che ha ogni ora, già stabilita e programmata... ”  
Alex trattenne inconsciamente il fiato.  
“Racconta come mi sento dentro... ”  
Era questo che sentiva?   
Come lui sentiva che... che cosa?   
(Che la morte arrivava)  
D'improvviso, una fitta lancinante al petto. Si piegò in due, rendendosi conto con terrore di non riuscire a respirare. Teneva ancora stretto in mano il pezzo di carta. I suoi occhi non vedevano che quello.  
Tod.  
“Tod!”  
Qualcosa stava succedendo di nuovo.  
Alex cadde carponi, lottò per rialzarsi. Era terribile, ma poteva, poteva di nuovo respirare, anche se il petto gli doleva, anche se qualcosa sembrava stringergli la gola. Ma non era reale. Non per lui almeno.  
Non seppe come, ma riuscì ad arrivare in fondo alle scale e uscì di casa, senza preoccuparsi di chiudere la porta, senza pensare a nulla che non fosse Tod. In mano stringeva il pezzo di carta sopravvissuto alle pale del ventilatore, come se facendolo potesse proteggere in qualche modo l'amico.

Tod si agitò. Lottò per liberarsi, ma inutilmente. Sempre più certo il pensiero che quelli fossero i suoi ultimi istanti di vita. Se tanto doveva morire così, non sarebbe stato meglio farlo sull'aereo, insieme a suo fratello e i loro amici?   
Alex.  
Avrebbe voluto rivederlo.   
Che avrebbe pensato?  
Sicuramente si sarebbe colpevolizzato. Ne avevano parlato, suo padre lo colpevolizzava della morte di George e Tod era sicuro che lo avrebbe colpevolizzato ancora, perché avrebbe creduto che si fosse suicidato, invece...  
Invece cosa?  
Strattonò ancora il filo, scalciò, in preda al terrore, alla rabbia, a tutto ciò che provava.  
Non voleva morire.  
Nella sua mente era l'unico pensiero concreto, il resto erano solo sprazzi di idee che comprendeva, ma che non poteva esprimere. Scorrevano troppo veloci per afferrarli, così come la sua vita. La sentiva, scorrere via.  
Per cosa era sopravvissuto?  
Perché doveva morire così?  
Perché doveva soffrire così?  
Disperato tentò di afferrare le forbici.  
Erano fottutamente fuori portata.  
Pochi millimetri, sarebbero bastati pochi millimetri. C'era vicino. Riuscì a puntare il piede e per un attimo sperò, ma la gamba cedette e ricadendo, col peso del corpo strinse il cappio ancora di più. Emise un verso simile ad un guaito penoso, con le lacrime che gli bruciavano gli angoli degli occhi.   
“Morirò.” il terrore di una certezza ineluttabile. Ma a riempirlo di orrore più di ogni altra cosa c'era... una presenza... qualcosa lo guardava morire. Là, sempre all'angolo degli occhi, nei riflessi, nelle ombre, la vedeva, qualcosa godeva.  
Tod cercò di allentare il cappio, ma ottenne solo di ferirsi e scivolare, scivolare ancora. Allargò le gambe, per puntare le ginocchia contro la vasca, ma agitandosi aveva sparso sapone ovunque e fallì miseramente. Capì che opporsi avrebbe solo rallentato l'inevitabile.  
Non lottare più.  
Pur tentando di urlare, al massimo si poteva udire il flebile suono di un grattare sulla ghiaia.   
Nessuno lo avrebbe sentito.  
“Perché?”  
Perché sarà solo peggio.  
Era solo, e questo gli faceva più paura.   
Era solo, con quel qualcosa.  
-Tod!-  
Il cappio si fece sempre più stretto, una perversa forma di clemenza, un colpo di grazia al condannato. Ormai l'ossigeno era del tutto stato consumato. Non vedeva più nulla, se non frammenti scoppiettanti.  
Le forze vennero meno.  
-Tod!-  
“Alex?”  
Nel buio, alla fine, almeno poteva sentirlo.  
Un'ultima volta...  
Sorrise nel lasciarsi andare.

-Non puoi entrare in casa d'altri senza permesso!- sbraitò il signor Waggner. Alex Browning si era attaccato al campanello, gli aveva fatto venire un accidenti ed era entrato a forza in casa sua. Avrebbe potuto lasciarlo entrare, ma proprio non poteva accettare. Non voleva! Perché avrebbe potuto salvare anche George!  
Alex corse verso la stanza dell'amico, i genitori di quello gli stavano alle costole, sia indiavolati che allarmati. Praticamente sotto shock.  
“E' solo una pessima sensazione, starà ascoltando musica nella sua stanza.”  
Ma Tod non c'era.  
La porta del bagno non si apriva, non si sentivano rumori.  
Un lampo, l'immagine di Tod che scimmiottava un'impiccagione attraversò la mente di Alex. Il ragazzo colpì la porta con una spallata e un'altra, finché questa non cedette.

I signori Waggner sbiancarono nel vedere il loro secondogenito, quel figlio così solare e vitale, in quello stato, coi piedi che ancora fremevano.   
Gli ultimi spasmi di vita.  
-Tod!  
-Tod!-   
Quella voce arrivò come una ventata d'aria fresca.  
Tod la cercò con gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
Due mani forti lo afferrarono e lo sollevarono.  
Alex era entrato nel bagno scavalcando la porta che aveva buttato giù. Quasi si ruppe il collo, ma riuscì ad arrivare a Tod e ad afferrarlo  
(prima che fosse la fine)  
mentre il signor Waggner ordinava alla moglie di chiamare l'ambulanza, per poi precipitarsi sulle forbici e tagliare il filo da bucato.  
-Tod! Tod resta qui!- lo supplicò Alex.  
Tod girò piano il capo, la vista ancora rabbuiata. C'erano ancora le ombre e le presenze, ma c'era Alex, sopratutto lui. Gli strinse debolmente un lembo della maglietta, mentre le lacrime sgorgarono dai suoi occhi.  
Dapprima, suo padre tentò di riprendersi il figlio, ma, nel vedere la mano di quegli aggrappata all'altro, desistette.  
Riuscì solo ad accarezzarlo e a piangere il suo nome. Anche la signora Waggner li raggiunse.  
Non era più solo.  
-A...le...x...- gracchiò.  
Anche Alex scoppiò a piangere. Cristo, gli occhi di Tod erano rossi per i vasi sanguigni rotti.  
Quello... quello non era un incidente... lo sentiva... lo sapeva...  
Ma Tod era salvo, nonostante fosse più morto che vivo, sentiva di essere riuscito a tenerlo stretto a sé.  
-Resta con me... - pianse.  
Tenerlo stretto, ancora un po'... chissà per quanto...  
“Non ti lascerò portarmi via anche lui!” pensò abbracciandolo con forza. Guardò oltre le spalle dell'amico, apparentemente fissando il vuoto.  
No, non il vuoto.  
(La Morte)  
“Non te lo lascerò fare!”  
Pianse ancora.  
Le sue lacrime si mischiarono all'acqua che si ritirava sul pavimento.  
-Ale... x... io no...n... vole...vo... -  
La voce di Tod era un filo.  
-Lo so.- rispose quello -Lo so.-  
Le mani di Tod si strinsero sulla maglia dell'altro, un debole abbraccio.  
-Vedi di... non farti... strane idee... ma... mi man... chi... -  
A quel punto Alex non riuscì a contenere il pianto indecente e strinse l'amico ancora più forte a sé.  
-Sì, anche tu.-

Note:  Non avrei mai creduto di scrivere su questo fandom, ma ultimamente sono parecchio in fissa con questi due. Vorrei potervi dire che Tod sarà fuori pericolo forever and ever, ma sappiamo che non è così. Ma sapendo anche che amo i lieto fine, immagino saprete come stravolgerei tutta la storia del film per un benedetto happy ending. La canzone che più mi ha ispirato purtroppo è del 2003, ma... quel pezzo ci stava troppo bene Q^Q  
E' da un po' che scribacchio la storia, ma mi sono decisa solo oggi ad aggiungere le ultime parole.  
Ritorno nel mio angolino a frignare indecentemente, scusate Q^Q  
L'ultima frase di Tod viene detta da lui ad Alex durante il memoriale alle vittime, per chi non conoscesse il film.  
Alle prossime storie, bye!! ^^


End file.
